A Hiro's Love Story
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: A big hero 6 short story based on the movie. Hiro slowly acknowledges his true feelings for Gogo but will he act on them? especially considering Gogo may have the exact same feelings for him. Hiro X Gogo


**Hello everyone, Seiji here with yet another fanfiction story and here I will be making my first attempt at doing a Big Hero 6 fanfic story. Just finished watching the entire movie and was inspired to do this here story (that and reading a few other big hero 6 fanfics involving a certain ship) well, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_San Fransokyo, North District  
11:43 am, Monday, September 21, 20XX_

_Hiro's Log: Entry #7_

_My name is Hiro Hamada, reporting in with another entry in this personal digital logbook of mine. ok, that sounds incredibly cheezy, I know. but I can't really help it, honestly. anyway the past few weeks have been a rather interesting time in my life. then again, saying that is a massive understatement considering everything that's happened around me recently. it all happened so fast, almost like it was in the blink of an eye. still trying to cope with the loss of my brother Tadashi... admittedly I have trouble accepting he's gone. it pains me to this day... but there has been quite a bit of good that's happened as well. I have my brother's invention Baymax who's been a great help to me and in some ways fills the void left in Tadashi's absence. also I'm basically a superhero now, and leading my own team, if you can believe that! our name is Big Hero 6: Myself, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. my brother's friends and I have come together for a common cause and its been a blast! plus I'm currently enrolled at San Fransokyo's institute of technology, a well known college, at just 14. yeah, I'm awesome~ anyway, things have been pretty good. but recently, I've been feeling kinda... well... odd lately._

As Hiro continues typing the entry on his computer he receives a notification on the bottom left corner of the screen, indicating he has a new video message. immediately noticing it he stops typing and scrolls down with his mouse.

"hmm, someone sent a video message. wonder who?" he says to himself curiously

He clicks on the icon and another tab pops up on screen, showing a video call sent by Gogo.

"_hey Hiro, it's me. just wanted to check up on you, seeing as how you haven't been at school the past few days. are you ok? what have you been doing? we miss you and we're worried. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, they're all worried... and... mostly... I'm worried.. I miss you Hiro... its not like you to skip school without reason. I hope you're not moping again.. and I want you to know that I'm here for you. if you need anything, you can come to me. for anything at all, no matter what it is... I hope to hear from you soon. talk to you later, ok? bye"_

"a message from Gogo... hmm..." says Hiro taking in everything from the video message before closing the tab and resuming his entry in the digital journal

_I just got a video message from Gogo. said she was worried cause I been missing classes for a few days. kinda felt iffy the past couple days so I told Aunt Cass I needed to stay home. feeling better now so I just I should get back to the institute. but wow, Gogo's got such a cute face. really Gogo's pretty cute in general, I just happened to notice it. her face, her hair, her body, how she dresses, even the nonchalant way she chews bubblegum all the time is cute. haha, can't believe I'm typing this right now. now that I think about it, being honest, I think Gogo is pretty great~ even though she has that rebellious, tough girl vibe and the sassy, sarcastic demeanor, she is a genuinely good person. I like her... I really, really like her. its funny, I've been feeling this way about her for a while now. every time I'm with her or around her I get giddy and... and I feel my chest tighten. being around her is enchanting, almost addicting even. geez... listen to me... what's wrong with me? how come I feel this way? I mean, it's almost like I... like I-_

"Hello Hiro" says a familiar robotic voice from behind Hiro that makes him jump

"ah! oh.. Baymax.. don't sneak up on me like that! geez..." says Hiro standing and blocking the computer screen with his body

"Hiro, is something troubling you?" says Baymax

"what? no, no, nothing's wrong Baymax. I just didn't think you were activated, you surprised me is all"

"Hiro, you seem anxious about something. I will conduct a scan, starting now"

"wait, I'm fine Baymax. you don't have t-"

"scanning complete. your heartrate and pulse are at elevated levels. also, the circulation of blood in your body appears to be rushing to your head, explaining the redness in your face" Baymax says as Hiro is slightly blushing, still trying to hide the view of the computer screen  
"no physical injuries detected, so perhaps you are suffering from an emotional ailment"

"I'm fine, really Baymax. I assure you"

Baymax stares at Hiro for a second then slowly turns and moves toward another computer set up in his room, putting his finger against the screen.

"now scanning information for human affection"

"wait, what? Baymax, what are y-"

"scanning complete. your current symptoms seem to indicate that you are feeling anxiety due to strong emotions felt towards another individual. diagnosis: you are... lovesick"

"l-lovesick? wha? n-no way, that can't be true. you.. you must be malfunctioning"

"my current functions are 100% operational, Hiro. furthermore, your heartrate appears to fluctuate with your most recent statements, indicating that you are not being truthful"

"c-come on! I am being truthful!"

"analyzing data... after accessing your current state and recent interactions, I deduce that the most likely cause for your lovesickness is an individual you are close you, and the most likely candidate is-"

"that's enough, Baymax! I am satisfied with my care!"

Right after that Baymax begins to deflate and heads back to the corner where his recharge pod is. a second later he shrinks and goes inside it as Hiro breaths a huge sigh of relief.

"phew, that was unneeded. but.. was Baymax right?... I think I'm... in love with Gogo!... I've never been in love before, so... agh, this is so weird! forget it!" Hiro says to himself as he saves the entry he was typing earlier then closes out the tab. he thinks to himself for a second then walks over to another computer and opens an icon showing a picture of him with Gogo and the others  
"Gogo..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~**


End file.
